A not quite asexual Sherlock
by MrsThreepwood
Summary: When John is angry at Sherlock and slaps him, the duo discovers there is indeed a way to turn Sherlock on. PWP / shameless smut


5 months, 2 weeks and 3 days.

That's how long they'd been together now and John didn't know whether to be happy about his new found love or whether he should curse it.

Sure, he knew Sherlock wasn't a man with a lot of sexual experience but he never imagined him being a virgin. Maybe even an asexual virgin.

They've tried a lot – kissing was always fine for Sherlock and he even offered to lend a hand when he caught John masturbating in their now shared bedroom, though this ended rather clumsily and with a confused Sherlock. But the detective never got a hard-on himself and the idea of actual blowjobs or even penetration almost scared him.

There was now way for an open relationship for them, so John took what he could get. Which was a lot of kissing and a lot of masturbating under the shower.

That all changed after a case.

It was a close one and just to proof a point, Sherlock had risked his life. No matter how many times he told John, the doctor still couldn't believe Sherlock would be able to tell the gun was a fake one over the distance of at least 40 feet.

When they arrived at 221b, John smashed the door close and started yelling.

"What the bloody HELL were you thinking, Sherlock? Tell me. No, no. Don't tell me. I just... I can't even imagine why on earth you would let someone fire a gun... a fucking GUN at you without moving even a tiny bit. Have you got any idea what you did to me out there? Probably you don't. God, for someone so clever you can be an incredibly dumb arse."

John swirled around and looked at Sherlock, who stood in the middle of the living room, obviously trying to figure out the problem. He had known the gun wasn't real after all so there was no point in arguing over that.

There was a loud clapping sound and Sherlock could feel a sudden heat spreading on his left cheek. John had obviously just slapped him and was now staring at him angrily.

"You're... you're unbelievable sometimes!"  
"John."

"No. Don't try to make me feel guilty here, Sherlock. It's way more co-"

"JOHN."

"What? What is it? Is that clever head of yours thinking of another stupid point to prove?"

"No, John. It's just... I... uhm... look.", the taller man said and gestured towards his own crotch.

John took a look and his eyes widened. Through the black dress pants, a rather large bulge was clearly visible where Sherlock's cock would be.

"Oh. That's... nice. So you like to be slapped?", he said in a low voice and took a step closer to Sherlock. A wicked grin spread on his face as he eyed his friend.

"Well, I guess it's obvious.", Sherlock stated in a matter-of-fact tone, still looking down at his crotch.

Thousands of thoughts came to John's mind and he started to shove Sherlock in the direction of their bedroom. "So after all. You. Are just. A little. Slut.", pushing him towards the door with each word.

The door swung open and with a swift motion, Sherlock was thrown onto the bed. He looked up at John, who was in some kind of military-mode now. His back was straight, his facial expression serious – well, except for a slight grin – and overall, the ex-soldier looked more dominant than ever.

"From this point", he explained in a clear voice, "you will call me Captain Watson. You won't do anything, not even talk, unless I tell you to do so. Tonight, you will be my property with the whole of your body. If there's anything seriously wrong, you may use our codeword, which will be 'craptelly' for tonight. If you just act like a little bitch or do something wrong, there will be punishment. Now answer my question – are these things clear to you, Sherlock?"

A hoarse voice escaped the younger man's voice, full of arousal: "Y...Yes, Captain Watson."  
Sherlock felt his own cock twitch in his pants, a sensation totally new to him and it made him feel strangely alive.

"Good. Now undress for me. I want you naked on this bed within one minute."

Without hesitation, Sherlock did as he was told, blood pumping through his veins and rushing in large amounts to his crotch. He swiftly kicked his shoes off and fumbled with his belt. In the corner of his eye, he saw John looking at his watch. Clearly he was measuring the time, which made Sherlock nervous. The belt proved to be a bit tricky to open with slightly shaking fingers and it took Sherlock a couple of seconds to get it open. With quite an effort he managed to pull his trousers, pants and socks down and shoved them aside. He felt faintly embarrassed when he realized what he was doing but continued undressing anyway. The white shirt Sherlock was wearing was the hardest point for all the buttons. Realizing the clock was still ticking, Sherlock did the only reasonable thing to do – he ripped it off and threw himself onto the bed.

John took a step towards the bed, a look of being not too pleased on his face.

"Well Sherlock, that was one minute and three seconds. Too bad you weren't fast enough. On your knees and hands now. You'll receive a spank for every second you took too long. And you will count them."

A low rustling sound of the sheets were heard when Sherlock repositioned himself on the bed. His mouth was slightly open and he waited for the blows to his butt. They came harder than he thought.

Slap.

"One.", Sherlock managed to say in a rather clear voice.

Slap.

"T..Two.", now it was harder for him to keep his voice calm.

Slap.

"Threee...arhhh.", the last one hit him with full force and a mixture of pain and pure arousal filled his body.

"You're such a good boy. Now for some fun time. Turn around. You will suck me off. And you better do it good. You don't want me to punish you again, do you?"

Sherlock turned around and slightly shook his head. He watched as John opened his fly and pushed his own trousers and pants down a bit. The smaller man was standing right next to the bed and his cock was already rock hard – and dangling right in front of Sherlock's face.

Unsure what to do, he hesitantly took the warm prick into one hand and licked experimentally over the head. The sound John made sounded rather approving and he continued licking, adding a stroke with his hand every now and then.

"Mhhh... that's quite nice, slut, but it's not enough. Open your mouth."

Again, Sherlock obeyed and parted his lips. He felt the cock being shoved into his mouth and it was a rather pleasant feeling. In fact, it felt great to him and he eagerly started sucking, as John gripped a fistful of his hair and guided his head.

"Ah, that's good, that's really good. Keep on doing that, Sherlock. Maybe there will be a nice reward for you in the end. Would you like that? A little reward for my little slut?", John asked and yanked Sherlock's head back by his hair.

The detective definitely didn't look like a virgin any more. His face was flushed, his skin glistened with sweat and his hair was a total mess. He looked up and licked his lips. When he said nothing, another slap hit his cheek.

"I asked you something!"

"Yes. Yes, I would like to have a reward, Captain Watson."

John smiled again.

"And what exactly would you want then? Tell me. And don't be shy, I want you to tell me everything that's in your mind now. Every dirty detail."

"I...uhm... I would like you to fuck me...maybe? Feel you inside me. Want to make you cum. Maybe want to cum myself, see how it feels to... uh... to cum. And... and I would like it if you slap me again, Captain."

The eyes of the elder man widened. After all, he'd given up hope to have sex with Sherlock at all and now he would get more he'd ever dreamed of. Oh, this was brilliant.

"Ah, so the little virgin wants to be fucked properly. I think we can arrange that. Deflower you in every possible way. Make you squirm and shiver and scream. I'll keep it short tonight, but there will be more. Now turn around and grab the lube from the night stand.", John commanded and undressed himself while Sherlock rummaged in the crammed drawer.

A bottle of lube was handed to 'Captain Watson' as he knelt down on the bed behind Sherlock. For a moment he admired the view of this gorgeous ass, but he didn't want to lose too much time. In an instant he popped the bottle open and covered some of his fingers with lube.

"Touch yourself and don't make any noise.", he added as he slowly worked one finger into that nice tight hole in front of him. Sherlock had never jerked off before and it was a strange sensation to him. When he felt a wet finger gliding into him, he stopped for a second before picking up the pace again. It was slightly uncomfortable but the thought of being used by John, being John's little slut made up to all of it.

"Oh...god...John...". He let the words slip past his lips as another finger was added – without thinking of the consequences. A strong arm wrapped around his neck, choking him, as the fingers were pulled out of him.

"Ts. I'm disappointed in you. You were told to be quiet. I'm afraid there won't be more foreplay for you now.", a very dark voice mumbled into Sherlock's ear before he was thrown face first into the pillows.

John was already aching with lust and quickly lubed himself up. One hand was placed firmly on his lover's hip and the other one guided his cock to this oh-so-sweet entrance. The tip slid in quite easily and Sherlock bit on his lip, trying to muffle any sound with the pillow beneath him. He was still stroking himself lightly, relaxing more and more with each second.

"How do you like it? Do you want more? Speak up, slut!"

"Gnn. Yes. Yes, I like it. More... more, please, Captain Watson. I need it."

That was all John was waiting for. He pushed in completely, until his own hips touched Sherlock's ass. He waited for a few seconds - after all he didn't want to cause any permanent damage to his friend – before he picked up a slow but steady pace.

He grinned to himself when he realized he was the first person doing this to Sherlock.

"Ah, that's good. So good. Never thought fucking a virgin would be that nice. And you're doing good as well. Come on, keep touching yourself. Show me how much you like it.", John said, fucking Sherlock harder and faster.

Every movement sent jolts of electricity through Sherlock's body, making it considerably harder for him to concentrate on stroking his cock. He could feel a strange sensation building up down his spine, though he couldn't say whether it was a good one or not.

John himself knew he was close to coming. But this wasn't just about him, this was about Sherlock as well and as much as he liked dominating him, he wanted the younger man to enjoy it as well.

"Go on. Come for me, Sherlock. Pump that nice long cock of yours and come for me while I fuck you. I wanna hear you scream, hear you shout my name."

"I don't think... I probably... I can't..." Sherlock mumbled, having no idea whether he was close to an orgasm or not.

"Oh yes, you will, you cunt.", John hissed and dealt out a couple of blows to Sherlock's butt, thighs and balls, while he was still deep inside him.

"Fuck...yes...again...please... Cap...John..."

He didn't care Sherlock wasn't using the name he was told to use. Another hard slap hit Sherlock's butt. And another one. And a third one.

That was too much for the younger man and he screamed out "Oh fuck fuck FUCK, John, yes, fuck, JOHN ahhhh..." on the top of his lungs as his orgasm washed through him and the world went black for a few seconds.

It didn't take more for John to finish himself than to hear Sherlock shout his name and the tightness around his cock. "Fuck, Sherlock, ah, yeees..." he moaned as his knuckles turned white from gripping Sherlock's hips so hard. A few seconds later he went limp and collapsed onto Sherlock.

Both men lay there, panting, sweating, hearts beating rapidly against their chests.

"Now that. Was. Amazing.", John said as he rolled off of Sherlock and dropped onto the sheets next to his lover. He lifted a hand and played with the damp dark curls splayed over the pillow.

Sherlock sighed contently, leaned into the touch and said softly: "Glad you liked it."

A soft and tender kiss was placed onto his lips. He could feel and hear the slight tension in John's voice as his lover spoke up again. "Sooo... would you care to do some of this again? Some day?" The doctor tried to sound casually, but failed. After all this has been the first time in about 6 months he had sex and he was desperate for more.

"I'm definitely in for more of that", Sherlock said and with a chuckle he added "Captain Watson".


End file.
